


If we're gonna do anything we might as well just fuck.

by Lydi_yeah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, C.A.L.M, Cake - Freeform, Cashton - Freeform, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton, Dom Calum, Dom Michael, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fingerfucking, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Lashton - Freeform, Light Angst, Luke likes to be called baby boy, M/M, Malum - Freeform, Mashton - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Multi, OT4, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Luke, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Top Michael, Unsafe Sex, calm, spitting, the boys passing Luke around basically, there's supposed to be story but then it's all porn?, this is pretty much PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_yeah/pseuds/Lydi_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't understand why it's ok for his band mates to sleep with lots of girls- but he gets called a slut if he sleeps with lots of guys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts).



> Follow me on Wattpad for more stories: https://www-new-01.wattpad.com/user/Lydi_yeah  
> Or search Lydi_yeah  
> Title from 'Sex' by the 1975

"Holy shit- guys have you heard the summer set's new song?" Michael asks, running into the room with his phone in hand.  
"No, but is this gonna help with writing?" Ashton replies, Calum and Luke not bothering to look up.  
"Watch." Michael says, thrusting the screen into Ashton's face.  
...  
"'I'm a bit too pop for the punk kids, but I'm too punk for the pop kids' I like that." Ashton said.  
"We're too pop for the punk kids but the perfect amount of punk for the pop kids. Our band sucks dick." Calum replies with a laugh.  
"You know what else sucks dick?" Michael asks teasingly, "Luke."  
"Haha true." Calum laughs.  
"Hey." Luke says frowning.  
"Well it's true. You're the only gay one in this band- well," Michael looks at the others jokingly, "the only submissive one."  
"Oi, Mikey I'm completely straight!" Ashton grins, " don't know about Cal though."  
"Piss off." Calum's smiles back.  
"But getting back to the point, I mean I get that you have your needs and all." Michael says.  
"Where is this going?" Luke asks getting slightly annoyed.  
"The thing is Luke," Calum begins, "I mean like we'll bring home girls sometimes, and that's great- good for us. You bringing home guys sometimes, is fine too, but it's like..." He trails off not knowing how to finish.  
"If you were fucking them, that would be better because- I mean you don't really hear us in bed just..." Ashton tries to help.  
"Look Lucas we've been meaning to bring this up for a while but didn't know how to say it- so I'll just do it." Michael says.  
"You're really loud in bed. And there's nothing wrong with that, especially if you're enjoying it. It's just a bit weird for us to hear- y'know? And it's hard to sleep when all you can hear is you screaming and moaning from the other side of the wall." He finishes bluntly.  
Luke turns bright red and stares at his hands, not wanting to look any of them in the eye.  
"Yeah, it's embarrassing for us too. We have to get up the next morning and pretend like we didn't hear anything and still look at you like we don't know what you sound like in bed." Michael begins to laugh and Ashton and Calum join in.  
"It's not funny." Luke mumbles, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt and still not wanting to look at them.  
"Aww I'm sorry Luke. We just thought we'd tell you so maybe you would invest in some soundproofing or buy us some noise cancelling headphones for our birthdays or something." Ashton snorts, and Michael and Calum start laughing again.  
"Yeah, well-" Luke stops, trying to think of some way to bring the attention off him and onto them. But then realising that if he says the girls they bring back are always loud, that will just flatter them. And inflate the fact that they are all probably really good at- well that...  
'I mean it's not like i've thought about it before- i'm just guessing...' Luke told himself.  
"Look, I don't know whether it's just because you're a singer or what but you know what they say- singers do it louder." Calum adds and the cackling continues.  
*Flashback to the previous night*  
The random guy Luke met at the bar pushed him roughly against the wall as Luke shut the door to his room.  
'Was it Archie?' Luke thought, though he didn't really care about the name of this man. He looked about the same age as himself but possibly older.  
'I hope the guys didn't come back early.' Luke thinks, before he is brought out of his worries by a pair of hands squeezing his ass.  
"Mmmm" Luke mumbles before the bar guy presses his lips to his own forcefully. The man has the weight of his whole body keeping the blondes small frame trapped against the wall, and Luke noticed that Archie was rubbing his clothed hard-on against the younger's.  
Luke liked the roughness and the power others had over him during sex. That's why he liked one night stands- the other person just wanted a release and didn't really care about him; throwing the boy around like a rag doll, forcing him into all kinds of positions and often restraining his hands with a tight grip on his wrists. And Luke loved it.  
"Take off your clothes." Archie said, not making any move to remove his own.  
Luke complied quickly, not even wondering why the man from the bar hadn't taken off his.  
"Get on your hands and knees on the bed." He commanded.  
Doing as he was told, Luke got on all fours and stuck his ass out as an invitation for the man to mount it and fuck it.  
The blonde soon realised what was happening when he heard a zip being pulled down and felt a hand gripping his hip. 'Oh my god this is so hot. He's gonna fuck me with just his dick out of his pants.' Luke thought, liking the idea that the man still had all his clothes on while making the younger feel slightly humiliated. He wiggled his bum in anticipation.  
"Oh shit, you need prep don't you." Archie said, suddenly remembering. "Do you have lube?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Luke replied breathlessly, crawling over to his bedside drawer and retrieving a little bottle- then passing it back.  
Hearing the flipping of a cap, the young boy mentally prepared himself for when Archie shoved one finger into Luke's hole, pulling it out then pushing back in and swirling it around to stretch him. When two fingers were feeling their way inside the boy and scissoring him open he couldn't help but let out a string of whispered moans.  
Letting his mouth hang open, he sighed.  
The intruding fingers slipped from Luke's body almost as quickly as they came. Obviously deciding that was enough, the man positioned his length at the boys entrance.  
Luke felt a wet cockhead being slid up and down, teasingly over his asshole. He needed that fat dick filling him up. Realising he couldn't wait anymore, the blonde tried to chase it with his butt. Catching the tip on his rim and trying to get it inside him.  
The guy behind him grunted and thrusted all the way in, then slapped the naughty boys bum- reminding him that he was in charge.  
Whimpering, Luke closed his eyes as he felt Archie stilling deep in him. He could feel the mans balls squashed against his hole. He felt the strong hands holding his cheeks apart but still managing to keep him in place. And he felt the full feeling of the dick stretching him open.  
Archie still hadn't moved since he first pushed in to the hilt. He spanked the twink's ass again, watching it wobble. Then he started to knead the squishy globes, pulling them apart and watching them slap against each other when he let go.  
Luke whined, wanting to be fucked hard. Instead he got another hit. He really did like to be spanked.  
"Are you gonna be a good boy for me?" The guy asked. He received a moan in return and decided that was permission enough to continue.  
Finally the younger got what he wanted, there was a hand shoving his face into the mattress while the other stopped him from moving about. His weak arms gave out from holding himself up a little while after and the palm on his hip was swiftly moved to restraining Luke's wrists behind his back.  
"Stick your butt out a bit more, that's it. Mmm, well done you're taking this cock so good. Do you like that? Huh? Do you like just laying there and taking it? I bet you love me forcing my big dick into your tiny hole- don't you? Hmm? You like not being able to stop me because I have your hands behind your back and your head smushed into the pillows? What's that baby? Mmm you are being a good boy for me aren't you?"  
Luke tried to speak out and tell him- yes! Yes, he was loving it. He loved the praise and dirty talk. But it was muffled by the pillows, however he did let out a little "Mmph!" When Archie hit his prostate. After that, it was being hit dead on with each thrust and he felt himself being pulled up by his hair so that his back was now against the man from the bar's chest. While his harsh thrusts never faltered.  
Luke screamed out in pleasure- feeling absolutely amazing. He didn't think about anyone who could be listening- just how great he felt right now.  
"YEAH! UGH FUCK OH GOD- OH MY- Uughhhh!"  
"Yeah, scream it out baby- let everyone know how I'm making you feel!" Archie kept shoving his thick cock, fast and hard into the willing body. Luke felt like it was so deep inside him he could feel it in his throat.  
"Ahhhhhh, nnnnghh! Ugh- uh! Ohhhh."  
"That's right! Wow, so good for me. Good little slut."  
"Fuck, you feel so good!" Luke screamed again. His clenched fists were still awkwardly between his back and this guy's chest but the pain didn't even register. Even though they might hurt after- He didn't care right now.  
One of Archies hands snaked round to the boys belly, pressing down forcefully;  
"Can you feel me sliding in and out of you? Can you feel me right here?" He pushed again harder and kept the pressure there.  
"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck- yes! God, love it so much. Please- oh!" He didn't even know what he was begging for but his mind was all foggy right now so that wasn't surprising.  
Perhaps the position wasn't working for the other man anymore, but Luke felt himself being forced back onto his hands and knees while Archie climbed ontop- never leaving his body. This way meant that the older could rabbit into the tight hole, hips slamming against the blondes bum making a mix of a slick and slapping sound every time he went back in.  
They were fucking like animals, chasing their highs and using the other for pleasure.  
"Oh shit! Fu-u-u-uck so fast! Shit! Oh my god I can't- ugh! Uh!" Luke clenched around the member in his ass, his head falling and his hands grabbing for the sheets.  
"Are you close? Are you gonna come just from the press on your prostate and the feeling of your hole being stuffed full of cock?" The guy asked.  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
Suddenly he pulled out completely. Leaving a very confused and sexually frustrated blonde writhing on the bed.  
He felt himself being dragged backwards by his legs to the end of the bed.  
"Get up, stand in front of the edge." Archie instructed.  
After this his back was pushed forward and he was bent over the surface.  
"Spread your cheeks." The older said. And was rewarded with the beautiful sight of a twink's fucked out ass on display- just for him. All slick and wet with lube.  
Without warning the long, thick dick was being forced into the boy again. Going all the way in, in a matter of seconds.  
The familiar feeling of emptiness left the poor blonde when he was filled up again. The man fucking him was full of surprises today.  
In and out, in and out. Again and again. The vice-like muscle felt so good around Archie. And having someone repeatedly shoving into Luke's butt felt heavenly.  
Archie had a perfect view of what was happening, that bum swallowing him right up. His dick disappearing into the wet fuckhole. He spat onto the rim, his thrusts forcing it inside. He kept spitting on it. Watching that ass clench around his cock, trying to stop the warm liquid from entering but failing as his thick length pushed it inside him. So hot.  
The scratchy material of the guy from the bar's jeans felt odd against the smooth white skin of Luke's milky thighs, it just reminded him that he was spread out and naked for a man he didn't even know. And that he was submissive. The feeling of embarrassment about being unclothed to someone who couldn't be bothered to even take off their pants for you was exhilarating. It was ownership.  
"You're a very pretty baby aren't you? Blond twink hair, cute squishy butt, stretched and leaking hole? And those sparkling blue eyes of yours, plump pink lips. But not so innocent as you look huh? You'd love the view- what I'm looking at right now is so dirty. You're a naughty little boy aren't you? Like it up the arse yeah? Sleeping with blokes you just met. That's a very slutty thing to do. Can't get enough can you? Always want something up your bum eh? You gonna come now? Hmm? You gonna let me cream your ass? I'm going to give you my load so deep you'll be dripping me for days. You'll feel me making you slick inside all the time. Would you like that? Do you want my milk? Want me to breed you? I'll fill you up on my come don't worry. There we go, are you close? Cmon, squirt all over your tummy baby that's right." He pressed down on Luke's belly so hard while his timing grew sloppy, wanting the younger to feel his fat length in his stomach. The boy beneath him came just before he pushed in as far as he could go and spilled up into him.  
They both fell onto the bed panting and Archie carefully pulled out as they were both over sensitive. He replaced his cock with a finger to make sure none of his juice escaped and Luke whined in pain but did nothing to stop him. The man reached over to the bedside table and grabbed some tissues to clean himself and the other boy up.  
Luke remembers falling asleep on the bed and waking up with a sore, slick ass and a lonely room. But it was so worth it.  
*flashabck ended*  
"What Luke? What are you gonna say?" Calum chuckles.  
"Ugh, I hate you." Luke sighs as he gets up and leaves. Thank god the room they write in is soundproof. He didn't have to listen to anymore of their taunting laughter when he closed the door and decided to go wait with the crew for their ride home.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit short and no smut- sorry guys ;)

It started out small whimpers from inside the car. Luke ignored them, figuring they would stop when they realised it wasn't funny. But of course- they didn't. What are friends for if not for constant teasing? Over time they got louder and louder until they were full blown pornographic moans. Luke thought maybe they would get strange looks from the driver and some of security who were in there with them. He thought maybe they would stop when others got weirded out. But no- you could see the driver was smiling through the mirror! And the crew were struggling to hold in their laughter- some even joining in! He couldn't have been that loud that everyone sharing a hotel with them heard it? Could he?  
Oh god, what if everyone in their team knew what he sounded like in bed?  
A loud uninhibited "oh please! Harder- fuck me harder!"  
Teared him away from his thoughts. Luke glared at Michael- the reason for this outburst. All he got was a shrug and a devilish grin in return.  
How long would this last? He didn't know how much longer he could stop himself from jumping out of the moving car.  
Luke decided he would forget about the embarrassment for now and just watch them all in amusement. The guys had started making faces and movements now, and they weren't very helpful in keeping the annoyed stare Luke had going on. He was getting turned on by the fact that Ashton was throwing his head back and Calum was gripping the side of the car door. Not to mention the filthy noises coming from the ring leader.  
Shit. He had a boner. Why now?! This was not helping the situation. If anyone found out, the team's not-so-secret-anymore 'no slut shaming rule' would be out the window.  
Why was it ok for the rest of the band to have loads of people stay the night but it wasn't for Luke?  
Why was Luke a whore but not his best friends?  
It made no sense but that wasn't as important as the current, more pressing problem; his increasingly tightening jeans.  
If he put his hands over his crotch people would suspect, could he cross his legs? A big movement such as that would attract attention as well... Maybe if he just turned towards the window and pretended to have had enough of their shit, he could silently will his problem awa-  
oh nonono please no he can't have.  
The smug grin told the unlucky boy otherwise.  
Michael had seen his boner. His life had ended. Michael would tell everyone and he would be labelled 'the ho' forever. Like: 'have you seen the ho today?' 'No, he's probably fucking some dude in the toilets.' And it would stick, everyone would call him that.  
So why hadn't he done it yet? Was he waiting for the right moment? Did he have some evil plan?  
Luke turned away quickly, before anyone else could see his rock hard dick and cherry red cheeks.  
The rest or the journey felt like it never ended but he could not have been more surprised with what happened when they reached the hotel...


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more context and getting into the story.

All the crew and the others who joined Luke on the ride piled out of the vehicle, however when the blonde tried to leave- he was pushed, with a surprising amount of force, against the door he had just gotten out from.  
Wide, frightened eyes stared at the perpetrator before his rigid body slowly relaxed when realising who it was. The-boy-who-saw-his-boner Michael Clifford.  
"Did you like that Lukey? You like listening to us moaning?" He asked.  
"No, please-" he tried defending himself.  
"Begging again? You are such a little whore aren't you?"  
"Michael don't."  
"We think it's hot when you scream. Would you let us fuck you? Do you get on your knees for any guy that asks?"  
"Stop, please. I can't-" Luke tries, feeling the lump forming in his throat. He was already embarrassed enough, if Michael continued his attack- Luke knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from bursting into tears. And then people would probably call him a cry baby or an attention seeker. Really, he didn't want any attention. He wanted to be left alone.  
"Can you see Calum and Ashton watching you? Do you like being the centre of everyone's universe?"  
One more comment and Luke would lose it. He couldn't get away due to the threatening arms either side of his head and the body trying to make a Luke shaped dent in the car.  
"What do you want." Almost a silent whisper.  
Michael was leaning in, he was getting so close that Luke thought that maybe he- oh.  
Rough lips pressed to Luke's own smooth ones. He felt himself kissing back and suddenly pulled away;  
"What the hell? Why are you-? I don't want to kiss you? You made me upset and you're my friend, that's weird and I-" He was cut off by Michael mouth on his. Luke pressed his head back as far as he could, until he hit the side of the door he was shoved into. But Michael kept moving his head forwards. Letting out little noises of protest, Luke slowly shook his head from side to side to try and fend off the forceful lips. Michael was having none of it; holding Luke's skull in place with his hands.  
Luke wasn't giving up however, and the muffled cries got louder as he half heartedly tried to push his friend off. One of the older boys hands moved from his face to his wrists and he held them above Luke's head.  
A whimper escaped his lips, he realised that this whole scenario was very hot. At the moment, Michael was shoving his tongue into the younger's mouth- who put up no fight. All compliant now- the energy left was too weak to defend himself and he was quite visibly enjoying it.  
"Mmph" came the tiny noise from the boy. Michael pulled away, letting go of the harsh grip he had been keeping on the blondes jaw. But not releasing the other's arms.  
"Hmm? What do you want? You gonna let us make you feel good now?"  
The only reply he received was heavy breathing and a slight nod that he could have easily missed.  
"Come on." He encouraged his tired friend, while holding his hand and pulling him towards reception where the crew were negotiating rooms...  
"Better give Luke a room on his own, quite far away from everyone else. If you have that?" Someone said as the pair got closer to the desk.  
"Yeah, if you put him with one of the guys he might try to get it on with them haha!" Someone else said.  
"Could you put him on the other side of the hotel? I literally cannot sleep when he has a room near us." Everyone was joining in now and Luke had had enough.  
"Hey, why do you have to be so mean?" He said, breaking up the not-so-playful banter.  
"Seriously? You're getting upset because we're calling you a slut? You didn't mind the guy yesterday calling you it." After this was said most of the room were howling with laughter- almost cry laughing.  
"Ok, that's fucking it." Luke mumbled to himself. If Michael wasn't going to defend him, he was just going to go off on his own for a bit. He swiftly walked out of the hotel while the manager just shouted after him to come back. He kept going until he found the quietest looking coffee shop he could see, ordered a drink and sat in the darkest corner of the shop.   
He received a few texts from his friends asking him where he was and why he ran off like that, so he put his phone on Do not disturb in case one of them tried to call him.  
Was it not obvious that the constant teasing had gotten too much? It was pretty inconsiderate of them not to stand up for him- but they probably agree.  
Michael was most likely just messing with him that whole time. 'I bet all of them had planned this out and were gonna get me to do things for them and then call me a slag and tell all the crew about it behind my back.' Luke thought. He sighed and drank his coffee. His escape wouldn't last long so he might as well stop overthinking and enjoy the silence...


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! Get it? Løl I'm cringey

Luke found his way back to the hotel after a while. He received a very annoyed glare from the manager as soon as he walked through the door. He was thrown a key which he caught easily, and after examining the number on it, he headed up to find his room.  
What he found when he got in however, was not what he expected at all...

Unlocking the door, Luke walked into his allocated hotel room. As it was dark outside, the room itself was also dark. The blond decided he would just go by the glow of the moonlight- as it was quite pretty- and undress for bed. He did not find it weird that he slept naked. It was a thing he had always done- plus if he wanted to get off, no items of clothing were in his way.  
After removing his super skinny jeans, and black fitted shirt- Luke flopped onto the bed. Face first.  
'I'm so tired' he thought. Luke knew that he had to brush his teeth- but that could wait for a minute while he rested.  
Suddenly, a hand was being wrapped around each of his ankles and two more grabbed each of his wrists. His first instinct was to scream for help from the team but his captors shoved his head into the pillow to muffle his desperate cries.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut lyf giving me a rush, had one chance to make me blush

"Oh my god- please don't kill me! Don't hurt me please, I'll do anything!" He pleaded.  
A chorus of laughter erupted at that comment and the panicked boy thought he recognised the voices.  
"Oh we know you'll do anything!" A voice teased. 'Michael.' Luke thought. Now he was pissed off- why the fuck were his friends kidnapping him?!  
"You want to live? We've got a whole lot planned for you Lukey." The familiar voice of his friend Calum said.   
"What the fuck?! How did you even get in here?!" The poor boy yelled. He was still unable to see the people who were holding him down. In any other circumstance this would be sexy as fuck but right now Luke was just confused.  
"Manager let us in and we waited for you to come back." Ashton's voice said- like it was obvious.  
"Is this some dumb joke? Ok- because you've had your fun. I was scared- well done. Now I wanna sleep."  
"Do you realise you are completely naked and we're pinning you down?" Michael said.  
"You've seen me naked before. Why are you here?" Luke asked.  
"Wanna fuck you." Calum mumbled.  
"Ha ha. Very funny- let go of me!" The blond cried out as the hands on his ankles spread them to each side of the bed. "Guys what the hell?!" The poor boy was genuinely worried now- were they all high? Drunk? So horny they can't think straight?  
"Luke seriously, you're telling me you don't want us to fuck you so hard you can't walk the next day? I see the way you look at us. Lingering glances that probably last way too long to not mean anything, the way you always want to be close to us and hug or touch us? And you didn't stop me shoving my tongue down your throat a few hours ago." Michael told him- matter of factly. The trust he had when Michael first kissed him was all gone now- he did not believe this was real.  
"What?! I- where have you even, you're all straight though!" The blond tried to get out. The possibility was exhilarating- but he wouldn't let them know that. This was probably a test to see how far they could get him to go.  
Someone put a large hand on his butt.  
"Hey! What the fuck get off! This is so fucking weird!"   
"Luke. Buddy, you're so cute. Look at your ass- how could anyone not wanna fuck you?" Calum said.  
"But, but- I don't want to! You can't! You're just messing with me!"  
"But you do want to," Ashton said "don't you?"  
There was a momentary silence before Luke spoke again:  
"No. I'm not doing this- you're just pushing me to see how far I'll go and then you're gonna laugh and call me a slut."  
"We literally aren't- can you just let us do this?" Ashton said.  
"Isn't it really gay to be fucking your best friend- with your other best friends?" Luke tried.  
"So what? I'm not labelling myself- but your hot, I wanna put my dick in you, and so do these two so we thought why not? Luke won't mind- he'll love it. Plus when are orgies not cool?" Michael replied casually.  
"You do want this right?" Calum asked, just to make sure.  
"Well yeah but..."  
"But what?" They all said.  
"Nothing, whatever. I'm nervous and excited and- just go." Luke figured he should just go with the flow and see what happens- because the teasing surely couldn't get any worse.  
The random hand on his bum returned.  
"You should get undressed too if you're actually doing this. Because it's a bit unfair I feel a little exposed," Luke sarcastically commented "and while you're at it you can let go of me so I can't turn over- because this just feels like gang rape at the moment."  
"Doesn't all that turn you on?" Michael asked like he knew something.  
The youngest of the band gave him the most confused and scared look.  
"You're not the best at keeping your porn searches private. You should really delete the history every time- so someone can't go snooping on your phone." Michael told him.  
"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WENT IN MY PHONE?! I DIDNT EVEN KNOW YOU HAD THE PASSWORD!" Luke screamed at him- now on his back.  
"Hey don't be so loud! We don't want everyone knowing what were doing! And I wanted to know what kinda stuff you liked so it was the obvious option." Michael calmly replied.  
"Shhh calm down Luke, there we go- all better." Calum coo'd as he rubbed his hand softly over the blonde's dick.   
Luke breathed out heavily and closed his eyes.  
"Obviously this was all planned out to make it as good for you as we could. Cos we like you a lot." Ashton told him.  
"Uh-huh." Was all Luke could manage.  
"Hmm, you're a good boy aren't you? Do you like us pinning you down and having complete strength over you? Mmm I know you do... you want us to make you choke on our cocks, you want us to stop you from moving while we force our fat dicks into your tiny hole, stuff you full and fuck you into the mattress. You like dirty talk don't you?" Michael said in a smooth voice.   
"Ughhhhh" Luke moaned, his eyes still shut tight. He arched his back a little and tilted his head more into the pillow.  
"Good boy, were gonna make you feel so good. You wanna be our fuck toy Lukey? Would you like that? Passing you round after were done with you, not even giving you time to adjust before the last dick is replaced by another?"  
Luke whimpered, Calum was still rubbing his cock and Ashton had started playing with his nipples.  
"How should we start this off? You wanna get spanked?" Michael asked.  
"Yes! Please! Use me, fuck me- I'm all yours. Please!" The sub cried- opening his eyes to look at Michael.  
Ash sat up and said:  
"Lie over my knees with your ass up."  
The youngest boy quickly moved into position, clearly very excited. He was still the only one who was naked and felt good lying over Ashton's jean clad, muscly legs.  
"God, you want this don't you? You want him to slap your butt." Calum said in a low tone.  
"Mmhmm!" Luke mumbled before Ashton silenced him with a harsh hit to his bum.  
"Ah!" Luke cried, squirming in Ash's lap. However he got not get away because Ashton's other strong arm was keeping him there.  
"Didn't expect that did you?" Michael laughed.   
Ashton raised his hand and spanked Luke hard, again.  
"Uh!" He cried.  
His hands clenched into fists as he prepared for the next hit.  
"Fuck!" He shouted, as his ass felt like it was burning.  
Loving it, the boy pushed his butt out further- hoping to get more.  
"Michael, you want a go?" Ashton asked.  
"Yeah sure- just one though; watching you do it is so hot."  
Michael raised his flat palm and brought it down on Luke with a sharp slap.  
"Agh! Please!" The boy screamed.  
"More?" Ashton asked silkily.  
"Yes!" Was his reply- in a much more high pitched voice.  
Ash spanked him again, the reactions he was getting were priceless. The other two boys watched while palming themselves over their jeans.  
Ashton himself was sporting a boner and he hoped it wasn't causing the body on his lap too much uncomfort.  
He hit that ass over and over, almost finding a rhythm now. And the blond screamed out every time.  
He stopped abruptly when the other boys signalled that they should do something else now.  
Luke's head dropped down and he was breathing heavily.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is a bad boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! Very sorry to keep you waiting. Hopefully we will have more readers by the time this has been published.

"Get up." Calum said. And the worn out body dragged itself over to him.  
"Suck my cock."  
"Mmm" Luke sank to his knees and started undoing Calum's zipper. He pulled Calum's pants down just enough to get his dick out. Then he leant forward and sucked the tip.  
"Good boy." Calum praised as Luke started to take more into his mouth.  
"That's right- keep going." Calum said as he put a hand on the back of Luke's head to keep him there.  
The blond twink pulled off to breathe for a moment, then took in a deep breath and took about half of Cal's dick past his lips. He slowly took more and more and the boy above him was clearly loving it as his breathing became fast and hoarse.  
The younger continued until his nose touched Calum's belly and he felt the cock down his throat.  
He gagged and tried to pull back, but the brown eyed boy moaned and the strong hand on the back of his head grabbed some of his hair and pushed him as far as he could go.  
A few gurgling noises escaped his throat as well as the sound of him trying to swallow around the dick- and this seemed to turn on everyone in the room a lot more than they were already- if that was possible.  
Calum moaned again and his fingers tightened around Luke's hair, which in turn made him moan around Calum's cock. However it came out as another hot gurgle sound.  
The older boy pulled Luke off and moaned again. The vibrations from Luke's noises probably making him feel amazing.  
"Jesus," Ashton said, "That's so hot."  
"Fuck his throat Cal- imagine the noises that will come from that. Plus his throat squeezing around you and trying to swallow. And the image of his mouth stretched around your dick- I would never forget it." Michael tried to persuade him.  
Meanwhile Luke had been gasping for air and trying to calm himself down- he knew it wasn't over and he was so ready for it. He loved to be used like that. Couldn't wait for what was going to happen next.  
Calum moaned and and grabbed Luke's hair again. The boy opened his mouth and Calum slid his length back in.  
The brown haired boy put both his hands on the back of the twink's head and thrust into his mouth.  
He kept going at a fast pace, groaning every now and again.  
Every thrust caused Luke to gag and occasionally whine.  
Fast forward about five minutes and Cal was on the edge of his orgasm.  
"Shi-i-i-itttt!" Calum yelled, his pace never faltering, "Fuck, I'm really close- ugh!"  
Luke groaned, the slick noises coming out of his mouth were obscene.  
"Cum down his throat, make him swallow your load." Michael said, still palming himself over his jeans- hard.  
"Mm-mm-mmm!" The boy moaned.  
"So close! Lu-u-uke!"  
The blond groaned again around Calum's cock.  
The brown haired boy slowed down a bit, his thrusts becoming unco-ordinated.  
"Oh shit!" A second later Luke felt the dick stop half way down his throat. Suddenly he was able to taste a warm spurt of liquid.  
"Fuckkkkk." Calum sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.  
The blond pulled off and licked his lips.  
Ashton jumped up and pulled the boy in for a kiss.  
"Mmmm." Luke moaned, Ashton was really good at kissing...  
"You taste of Calum." Ashton laughed as he broke the connection of their lips.  
They smiled and Michael pushed Luke back onto the bed.  
"Where's your lube?" The boy with coloured hair asked him.  
"In my bag." He replied, pointing towards his suitcase.  
As Michael rifled through his stuff, Ashton kissed the boy again.  
His hands roamed all over the blond's body, playing with his nipples and drawing random patterns into his skin.  
The curly haired boy moved his mouth to Luke's neck and kept going until he found a sweetspot.  
"Agh!" The younger closed his eyes.  
"That feel good?" Ashton asked him- he already knew the answer.  
Luke sighed and Ashton continued sucking a hickey into the skin.  
His large hands trailed from Luke's knees slowly upwards, teasing him, tickling the skin and making the boy shiver in anticipation.  
Ashton circled the blond's hole with a finger and Michael- having found the lube- passed the bottle to him.  
"Uh!" Luke cried, "Please!"  
"You sure you want this Lukey?" Ashton asked teasingly.  
"Yes! Please just give it to me!" He screamed.  
Ash rubbed his wet finger around Luke's entrance, and occasionally dipped the tip inside- while Luke breathed out loudly.  
He gasped when the older boy pushed his large finger in further.  
Ashton smiled and swirled the digit around, Luke swallowed- hard.  
The finger delved in deeper and the blond closed his eyes.  
While Ash was busy stretching him, Michael came up behind Luke and grabbed his wrists, then pulled so that the younger's arms were fully outstretched.  
Luke arched his back and the tip of Ashton's finger stroked his velvety walls, increasing and decreasing the pressure he applied each time.  
Suddenly a second digit was added, it slipped right in beside the first and- as if he had done it a thousand times- Ashton curled them in a 'come hither' motion.  
The blue eyed boy screamed when he felt them rub his prostate.  
"Please!" He tried pulling against Michael's hands but it was no use. He loved being restrained, maybe one day they would try bondage with him? He hoped so.  
"What do you want baby?" The curly haired boy replied in a soothing tone.  
He just screamed again in reply. Clenching his fists, Luke arched his back again as the fingers continued their harsh treatment. He had found out before that arching his back actually made him feel good- regardless of the fact that it was sub-consciously happening due to the amount of pleasure he was receiving. Perks of being a bottom.  
"Ughhhhhhh." He groaned as three fingers now pushed into him.  
"Love the stretch don't you? Having your hole stuffed full? Just you wait baby- you're gonna feel this tomorrow. Once we're done with you- you'll forget all about anyone else, or how good they made you feel. All you'll be able to think about is how we made you come so hard you blacked out. And at our next show- we're gonna prep you beforehand, get you nice and wet, and then plug you up. You'll be walking around and jumping- every movement will cause the plug to shift. And by the time the show is finished you won't be able to control yourself. You'll be so turned on- you'll be begging us to give you what you need. Just like the needy whore you are. Of course, we'll all be pumped from the concert and you won't mind if we let off our extra energy on you- will you? It's gonna be rough, and dirty, and sweaty- just how you like it. Probably won't even bother to get back to the hotel- we'll just fuck you on the couch in the dressing room. Let all the crew hear us. And finally, when we've all come inside you, I'll stuff that plug back up your ass to make sure nothing leaks out. And all the way back to the hotel- you'll feel us sloshing around inside you. Don't worry- as soon as we get back we can fuck you again. Over and over until you're worn out and begging us to stop because you're too sensitive. And you'll come that last time and spurt a pathetic amount of seed onto your already messy belly and then pass out from fatigue." Michael explained. Luke clenched hard around the 3 huge fingers inside him, while Ashton was so hard it hurt. Michael really was good at dirty talking.  
The green eyes boy squeezed the youngest's wrists tightly.  
"Aoww!" He cried. Meanwhile Ashton has sped up the pace of his fingers, shoving them in and out so hard that his hand slapped against Luke's still red bum.  
"Uh, uh, uh, uh!" He moaned at every thrust, they were all angled so that they hit his prostate dead on- abused it. Luke almost couldn't take it.  
"You're a good boy for not touching your cock this whole time aren't you? I bet Ash wants you to come just from him fingering you. But that's easy for you isn't it? You have so much sex- and I bet all the guys you're with want that same thing too," Calum piped up from the corner. They had pretty much forgotten he was there; "Anything I can do?" He asked.  
"You could hold his legs up so Ash can get deeper, he has long enough fingers already but we want Lukey to feel all of it." Michael said, and Calum did just that.  
This would have looked so strange to anyone that walked in right now, but luckily the door was locked.  
After a little while the blue eyes boy started showing all the signs that he was close, they didn't slow down once. All that could be heard was Luke's screams and often commands from Mikey.  
"You think we're gonna let you come?" Calum asked, keeping the grip on Luke's legs tight.  
The blond looked up with pleading eyes that would usually get him anything he wanted- but it wasn't going to work this time.  
"No." Ashton said when Luke gave him the puppy-dog eyes.  
"Urgh!" He replied half out of anger and half of pleasure. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and if they didn't want him to cum then that's their problem. Not his.  
"Don't come. Seriously I'm not joking Luke if you come we still won't stop." Michael warned.  
The blue eyed boy tried to hold on but he was so out of it that he couldn't even hear Michael anymore. He felt everything get sensitive and he tried to lift his hips up to get more. They were pushed back down immediately just to show him that he was not in control here. But Luke wasn't going to do what they said- even if he did get punished for it.  
The first wave of his orgasm washed through him. He clenched around Ashton's fingers sub consciously, squeezed his eyes shut, tilted his head back and opened his mouth.  
He managed to arch his back slightly under the hold of three other boys, and he made a high pitched squeak.  
"Don't you dare Lucas." Michael said in a low and commanding tone.  
And with that, he went into a state of orgasmic bliss.  
Everything was way too much. They didn't stop and the tides of pleasure kept rolling over him. He was sure he was screaming now but he couldn't tell. He thrashed his head from side to side- unable to do anything else and dug his nails into his closed fists.  
Breathing in a crazy pattern, Luke rode out his orgasm and slumped back against the bed absolutely exhausted. He hadn't felt the cum landing on his chest but now it felt disgusting and he needed to clean it off. In his very confused state he managed to notice that Ash still hadn't taken his fingers out of Luke's butt...


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna chain you up  
> I wanna tie you down  
> I'm just a sucker for pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Wattpad for more stories: https://www-new-01.wattpad.com/user/Lydi_yeah  
> Or search Lydi_yeah  
> Title from 'Sex' by the 1975

"Stop, stop!" Luke mumbled, still tired.  
"We warned you." Calum said. He moved one hand to Luke's chest and toyed with his nipples, squeezing them as the blond groaned at the feeling. He started writhing around- trying to get out of their restraints.  
"Just turn him over- he's being such a little bitch we might as well treat him like one." Michael said, irritated. Calum and Ashton both helped to turn him over and hold him down while Michael went searching for a bath robe tie. Once he had retrieved what he was looking for he bound Luke's wrists with it behind his back. Michael then held him down by his shoulders instead and Calum spread his legs.  
Immediately, the blue eyed boy tested the tie. It wasn't going to hurt him as it was soft but acted as a rope and as hard as he tried he could not break out of it.  
Ashton's fingers kept pumping in and out of him, never faltering in their pace. Every now and again he would curl them and every time he hit Luke's prostate the oversensitive boy winced. His eyes welled up with tears but he didn't let them fall- afraid of showing weakness. All he could do was lie there, scream and beg for them to stop. But secretly he wished they never would. He had wanted this for so long...  
He bit his bottom lip to stop the noises from coming out- but a muffled 'Mmph!' Escaped him. He didn't want them to know that this was getting to him.  
"Oh is that good is it?" Michael asked with a smirk. "Whatever you did, do it again Ash." He commanded in a stern voice- that kinda turned Luke on more...  
"Nonono, no!" His eyes widened "AAAIIIII-kkk" then quickly clenched shut again. He wriggled in Michael's grip "no, I can't- please!"  
"Stop moving!" Calum said angrily as he slapped the younger's ass.  
"Aaoww!" Luke cried, "Stop, I don't want to!"  
"Come again for us Lukey-" Michael said, trying to calm him.  
"No, please- I can't, I can't, I- mmmm... Hmmmm! No, no! Michael, Michael! Please..."  
"It's ok Lukey, hold my hand." He reached for the bound wrists so that he could comfort the boy. Even if that did leave them both in quite an awkward an uncomfortable position. But he wanted to make sure his baby was alright.  
"Ugh! uhh! Ah-hh-uh! F-ff-faaaaaah! N-ugh!" He screamed again, "It hurts- it hurts! I can't!"  
"You know, if you really did want us to stop you could colour out. Bet I bet you just like us forcing you, huh? Do you like feeling as if you have no control whatsoever? You like being our slut?" Ashton said, stopping his movements.  
Luke stayed silent and turned his head away. He didn't want to let them know they were right. He's stubborn like that.  
"Well if he doesn't want it just stop." Michael mumbled. Luke's eyes widened, but he stayed silent just in case he was joking.  
"Yeah, you're right." Calum said as they both let go of him and Ashton pulled his fingers out, leaving the boy feeling empty and unsatisfied.  
"Wait what?!" The blond said in disbelief as he struggled to turn around once being released.  
"Whatever Luke." Michael said as he collected up his things. The others followed suit.  
"Wait no you can't just leave! Don't you wanna come too?" Luke cried, desperate for their attention.  
"We can just go and watch porn in our rooms or something. I can't be assed with you being so difficult." Calum said. While walking towards the door.  
Luke was devastated- how could they leave him like this? So hard and so close to another orgasm? He was desperate. He couldn't just wank off on his own it wouldn't be the same- he needed them. He needed their hands all over his body, he needed them to fuck him into oblivion. He wanted it so bad- why didn't they? How could they just walk away from him? How could they leave him tied up like this?  
He had so many questions but the only thing on his mind was that he needed to come. And he would do anything for it.  
"I'll behave I swear! Don't go please I'll make it so good for you- I'll do anything. Please!" The smaller boy begged.  
"Like what. Show me." Ashton said. Luke immediately ran over to him and crouched down to try and undo his fly with his teeth.  
"No, I don't want that. You already did that for Calum- I don't want his sloppy seconds." Ashton growled.  
"What? I don't understand- what do you want me to do then?" The blond asked, staring up into the beautiful hazel eyes.  
They all looked to each other with a grin.  
"We want to gangbang you."  
Luke looked around at each of them- his emotion was hard to read but he seemed to be looking for any sign of a joke. Could they just be joking with me because they think what I like is weird? Or do they actually want this? Luke hoped it was the latter but he had yet to find out if he was to be left alone, tied up and embarrassed- or fucked hard, tied up and plugged after...

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider subscribing to automatically receive an email when a new chapter is added!  
> If on mobile use this skin- it's a lot easier to read: http://archiveofourown.org/skins/1196


End file.
